ARC-6655
ARC-6655 or "Splinter" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic, Splinter was a late conclusion into New Golden Squad but was in the 61st Battle Corps. Like all clones Splinter was trained on Kamino under Sinteen Sergeant Bric and El Les, but Splinter was granted under Sergeant Bric to commence ARC Trooper training. Splinter was later killed in the late ending of the war. Training on Kamino During his life on Kamino, Splinter was always up to the latest thing. "I can't wait to get of this rock." he told one of his other brothers. "That's if you ever leave CT-6655." Bric said from behind. "You'll have to be under my guidance if you want to leave. Prepare for hell, there will be no 'safety' after you leave Kamino. You will either die in battle after your first deployment, or live long enough to wish you hadn't left Kamino, trust me. " Bric carried on, "All of you will put in 100% here, and maybe you wont die on your first mission." Bric pointed to Splinter. "Splinter, or whatever they call you, you have shown the elder ARC troopers, what you can do. You will be trained as an ARC trooper after you've finished your basic training.." Splinter said "Are you serious?" Bric then said "Yes. I am. I am hoping to see the best in you." Splinter later did his ARC Trooper training and was sent to help fight with the ARC Troopers and to learn a thing or two. "Now is the chance to call ARC-6655. Splinter". said Bric afterward. ARC Training Splinter walked into the ARC Training to be greeted by Bric. "This will be your worst nightmare. You've been trained in the basics, now show me it wasn't a waste of time." "Ah, leave him alone Bric. The kid showed guts to get past everyone in those tests.." the figure walked up from behind to reveal the face of injured clone ARC-8111. "Sivid." said Splinter under his breath. Bric then said "All up to you Sivid. Train him or don't bother.." Bric then walked out and away, whilst Sivid said aloud. "This will not be a walk in the park. As you know only the BEST get ARC Trooper Training and ONLY the BEST pass. Now show me what you're made of." Splinter nodded and said "I wont disappoint sir." Sivid told El Les to start the course on the most difficult setting. Splinter almost finished the course until his legs were taken out from under him and he fell heavily on his ankle. Splinter tried his best to not give up, he tried to continue, but he was taken out again by the pain. Sivid and El Les both rushed in too painful cries of help. "Where does it hurt?" said Sivid who had just been given news his hand strength was back. "My ankle!.. Ah!.. I was taken out by something landing on it. It hurts!" Sivid said to El Les "Get a medic in here. He's broken his ankle and maybe torn his tendon." A Medic rushed in with pain relief and the Medic and Sivid helped Splinter up. Splinter said "I've failed haven't I?" Sivid then said "No-one fails because of injury. You shown me something today Splinter. You're what the ARCs need as what we call a 'Service Shower' someone who shows their battle wounds. We knew you wouldn't finish because this course is so demanding. But you've passed with flying colours." Splinter was lying in the operating room after his surgery and said "How'd it go?" to Dr Jim Matthews (Before he left the army). "It went well, it was as we thought. Torn ligament and tendon, was the reason your legs went out from under you...I don't see any reason why your army career is over. But being in a 'moonboot' for about 6-10 weeks will be needed. You need to be careful. " Matthews rubbed his face and said "I wont be here any longer Splinter, I'm going to earth to pursue a career in Cardiac Surgery and Orthopaedic Surgery. You're going to have to be careful for some months ahead." "Aren't you a clone Dr Matthews?".. "No I am not. I'm actually a human who was born here on Kamino but under orders from Fett not to be injected with clone DNA." Splinter laid on his arms. "How long do you reckon until I'm walking again?" Matthews told the truth. "About 3 months. You also broke the bone across the bottom of you foot. I'm sorry but I have to go." Matthews told Splinter to take care. Splinter held his ankle in place with an ankle brace that he used to get ar round in. Leaving Kamino After months of rehabilitation and grueling ARC Trooper training, Splinter was finally fit enough to go and leave Kamino. Jango walked up to Splinter and said "The best always leave the last ones behind." Jango tapped Splinter on the head and walked away, and Dr Matthews walked up and said "Take care, out there Splinter." You as well Doctor." Splinter then turned and said "Dr Matthews!" Matthews then turned "Yes?" "I want to know, why did you save my ankle, many of the Kaminoans would've just sent me to work with the maintenance crew." Matthews walked up to Splinter and said "I said to them that it was in my best interest to keep you moving. And leaving a clone to limp around for the rest of their lives, wasn't an option." "Thank you Doctor.." "Don't flatter me with it. You're lucky. It was a serious injury my friend. It will never be the same. Just like a knee, it will never be the same." Matthews then walked away and Splinter then walked onto the Star Destroyer to figure out who he was serving in the war. 61st Battle Corps "Oh yeah.. Take it easy Matthews said. It'd be fun he said!" Splinter said when having to fix an engine. After his accident on Kamino, the leader of the 61st Battle Corps, Hassel Bondi had been told to take care of Splinter, because his ankle was still very unstable. "Splinter!" said Bondi. Splinter rubbed his face, showing his ageing face, "Yes sir?" Splinter said with respect. "I've been told about your ankle injury. You're on engine duty for now trooper. I was told by Dr Matthews to keep you on light duties for several months.. I also agree. I want you to stay safe during these tough times." Bondi then said "I don't want you to go through what I did." "What sir?" "I broke both ankles during my Jedi Training. Meaning I had to have several operations.." Bondi didn't go on but Splinter knew his story was a tough one. "Splinter.. Since you were trained to be an ARC trooper , you need to have the advanced training out in the field. You wont get that here. I suggest New Golden Squad." Splinter had heard all about both Golden Squad and New Golden Squad, he knew they all worked together as a team and as a Band of Brothers. He nodded a 'yes' saying he'd join. "You'll be with them as soon as they come back from a mission." Splinter saluted and walked away. Golden opportunity "ARC-6655, you're being sent to help New Golden Squad, regain numbers, after their loss on Kintan. Only five members are still alive, one barely alive. You have proved yourself worthy of ARC Sergeant status. Go make us proud Splinter." Splinter said assured "I'll be back" Splinter went to New Golden Squad and introduced himself to Blix, "I am ARC-6655 or "Splinter" I have been sent here to help you regain numbers after your loss on Kintan." Blix smiled and nodded. "Welcome, Splinter. But we need to get straight to it. Your task is to wear civil clothes and be sneaky. Be sure to be safe." Death During the attack on Kintan, Splinter and his team were trying to get a base of the attack drop zone. Having taped up his ankle, Splinter couldn't run and that made him target practice for him and the droids. Splinter told his team to go back too the ships and get help while he would hold them back as much he could. Splinter jumped over the wall and faced the droids, many which weren't armed. "This isn't gonna end well for me or you." the droids said. Splinter didn't say anything as he used his blaster to shoot down many of the droids. But they shot back. One even got his ankle (injured) and Splinter's first reaction was to grab it and crawl away. But it was his last stand, he called General Kenobi and told him that he was done for, "General, I'm done for. This is it. I cannot continue. Please if you find my body don't take me back to Kamino. Bury me here." Splinter then fought his last battle. General Kenobi found Splinter and said "Rest in Peace. You've earned it soldier." Kenobi then buried Splinter and said to his team "He wasn't weak, if that is what you're thinking. He was just slow." Kenobi put his helmet on the cross and then walked away. Trivia * Splinter broke his ankle training * Splinter failed to notice his own shooting Category:Clones